Through the window
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: InuKag.Lemon.Me coloqué debajo de la mesa, vi su pie moverse nerviosamente y sus piernas hasta llegar a sus blancas braguitas y una idea traviesa cruzó mi mente mientras deslizaba mi mano hacía ese lugar caliente. LEMON EN CADA CAPI! RW PLIS!
1. Through the window

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Kagome nio me pertenece solo lo hago por animo de lucro y porque os debo esto más que nada en el mundo.

Lemon en menos de lo que pensáis y espero que me salga del bueno!!!!

Todo está narrado por Inuyasha.

**A través de la ventana**

Llevé Kagome hacía la ventana y ella la movió a un lado cuidadosamente.

"Date prisa perra" Le susurré "¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡El rastro de Naraku está desapareciendo!"

"Shhhhh!" Protestó detrás de mí. "Si mi mamá nos oye, ¡tardaremos más en irnos!"

"¡Entonces entra rápido!" La empujé un poco más, oyendo sus latidos dispararse al golpearse contra el suelo. "¡Mierda!" Salté adentro de su dormitorio para encontrarla en el piso. Me coloqué encima de Kagome para cerciorarme que se encontraba bien. Al oír algo en pasillo nos congelamos, y mientras esperábamos para ver si ocurría algo o no, sentí como su respiración caliente rozaba mi cuello. Me di cuenta entonces que mi mano estaba en su pecho donde lo había puesto accidentalmente. En menos de un segundo me olvidé de Naraku.

"Inuyasha, quita la mano" Susurró después de algunos segundos en el que el silencio nos invadió. Miré hacía abajo para encontrármela ruborizada, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros, y por suerte no estaba asustada.

Sus sonrosada boca, su olor a sakuras y el olor a mujer estaba impregnado el cuerpo de ella, haciéndome perder la cabeza. ¿Cuánto hacía que no teníamos un momento a solas? ¿Un momento donde pudiéramos…?

"No puedo Kagome." Sentí mi corazón latir como si estuviera en una carrera, y una oleada de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos azul grisáceos, chocaron contra mis lagunas doradas.

¡Se sentía tan débil, tan caliente entre mis dedos – _y suave!_

"Kagome" Apenas oía mi sangre en una carrera frenética en todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi verga, sus senos suaves contra mi pecho. Su perfecta cadera en contacto con la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. "Uh… Lo siento." _¡No lo siento!_

"No, no lo sientas" Su mirada había cambiado y ahora parecía… traviesa. El olor a excitación emanó de ella como si de un río de lava se tratará. ¿_Oh, kami, en qué me he metido_?

Ella subió sus manos hasta mis mejillas y su mirada atrevida me mostró lo que ocurriría en breve. Me atrajo a un beso increíblemente excitante y mojado. Comenzó con su lengua caliente en busca de la mía y terminó con mi cara debajo de su camisa rasgando su sujetador, para continuar el beso en cada uno de sus pechos, eran dulces y sabrosos. Las puntas se endurecían cada vez que chupaba con más fuerza, y con la ayuda de mis dientes los mordía oyendo los gemidos de Kagome y sintiendo sus manos moverse frenéticamente por mi pelo y mis orejas. Saciando la sed de ella que había ido creciendo sin darme cuenta. Cuando creí que esos dulces pechos ya habían sido besados como se merecían volví a subir para besarla, Kagome gimió mi nombre desesperadamente y nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso húmedo y tórrido. Ahora nada podría hacerme parar.

"Kagome" Gemí mientras tiraba de su camisa por sobre de su cabeza, me levanté de mis rodillas para desatarme mi haori. Quería su piel desnuda contra la mía. "No tengo ni idea de lo qué estoy haciendo, ¿y tú?"

"Nop." Jadeó mientras se deslizaba su falda abajo y se levantaba un poco hasta poder llegar a la parte frontal de mis pantalones y desatarlos, yo aún estaba tirando hacía atrás las mangas de mi haori. ¿_Quién coño hizo estas cosas tan largas, maldición?_

En menos de un minuto habíamos conseguido desnudarnos, estábamos arrodillados uno enfrente del otro, y mi dura excitación permanecía entre nosotros, demandando atención. Me ruboricé mucho al mirar abajo y ver como palpitaba, Kagome miraba muy excitada mi duro martillo, incrementando mis deseos de entrar en ella.

Kagome oyó su llamada y disminuyó el espacio entre nosotros hasta la mitad. En seguida sus dedos lo rodearon, un gemido profundo de lujuria pura y deseó escapó de mi cuando ella movió un poco su mano. Me agarró más fuerte y lancé mi cabeza de nuevo hacía atrás, dándole total libertad.

Al cabo de un minuto mire hacía abajo, Kagome seguía moviendo su mano hacía arriba y hacía abajo. Se acercó a mí lentamente y empezó a besar mi cuello, lo lamía y lo mordía al mismo ritmo que movía su mano.

"Kagome… ya no… ahh"

Una gota de un líquido blanco salió de la punta de mi verga, de repente se apartó de mí y extrañado la miré, al rato pensé que iba a desmayarme de placer cuando vi como acercaba su cara a mi verga y su lengua empezó a lamerme.

Sentir su lengua, y su humedad en mi extremidad me volvía loco. Moví mis rodillas hacía delante y me senté encima de mi trasero. Kagome tuvo que doblarse hacía adelante para poder seguir lamiendo con su boca mi eje, lo lamió un par de veces por todos los lados, serpenteándola lentamente con su lengua. Se la metió hasta el fondo de su boca, y sentía que cada vez estaba perdiendo más y más la conciencia al mismo tiempo que el movimiento de mis caderas crecía más y más: quería besarla en sus labios apetitosos, en su cuello níveo, en sus pechos vírgenes, en su estrecha cadera… quería saborear cada parte del cuerpo de Kagome. Joder, solo deseaba follar cualquier cosa y rápido.

"Kagome," Apenas podía oír mi propia voz "Um… En verdad deseo… mmm… Necesito…"

"¿Qué?" Ella me miró directamente con una expresión totalmente peligrosa en su cara. Mi necesidad de ella aumentaba hasta llegar a mí limite, pero de repente ella dejó de mover la mano. Nunca me había sentido tan frustrado como en ése momento.

"Um, vete a la mierda en el siglo próximo." Intenté tranquilizar mi respiración para ver lo que ella haría. Si no movía la mano otra vez me volvería loco…

"De acuerdo, lo siento, vas a tener que esperar un minuto o dos" Suspiré resignado y esperé, pero enseguida sentí como ella se colocaba encima de mis rodillas, y me hacía estirar hacía atrás al instante que acercaba más su cuerpo al mío. Finalmente sus pies estaban al lado de mis rodillas y presionaban al mismo tiempo en mis caderas. Me pegué todavía más a ella, y al fin volvió a rodearme y acariciarme con su mano.

"¿Esperar?" Oí la desesperación en mi voz. "¿Esperar para qué?"

"Para mí, tonto" dijo. Colocó su otra mano encima de uno de sus pechos y después lo movió abajo hacía su sexo, y vi como introducía su dedo adentro a la vez que un olor maravilloso me envolvía. Ella siguió moviendo su dedo adentro y hacia fuera entre sus piernas. No entendía qué estaba haciendo, nunca antes había visto la entrepierna de una mujer, aún así amé el efecto que tenía en ella: sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acelerando cada vez más. "Venga, Inuyasha," gimió. Me miró furtivamente a los ojos, cogió mi mano y la colocó en lugar de la suya, Kagome empezó acariciarse ella misma su pecho. "Tú también. Tócate y déjame mirarte."

Lo hice y lo hice rápidamente. Cogí mi martillo tieso y comencé a mover mi mano en él, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el movimiento que ella entregaba a sus pechos, bombeando sus propios dedos en su entrepierna rizada. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente contra sus dedos.

Oía los gemido salir de mis propios labios al mover mi mano de una manera frenética hasta el final de la extremidad hacía arriba repetidamente, ella se arqueó hacía atrás, sus rodillas se apretaron más alrededor de mis caderas, intentando cerrarse para poder llegar hacía algo maravilloso que nacía de entre sus piernas. Cuanto más duro e hinchado se volvía mi eje, más movía mi mano, obscureciendo mi vista ya que la sangre de mi cerebro se escapaba - debajo de mí, en el mismo campo visual - sus caderas no paraban de menearse encima de mí, sabiendo que me quedaban segundos para irme…

"Ahmm!" sollozó.

"¿Ahora?" Pregunte, esperando un sí desesperadamente.

"¡Ahora!" jadeó.

Sin saber que es lo que estaba haciendo coloqué mi excitado miembro entre sus piernas y el resto se solucionó sólo. Guardando mi mano en mí, me coloque otra vez encima de Kagome y ella trajo sus rodillas hasta sus hombros. Se acercó más a mí y me aferró otra vez, tirando de mí hacía el lugar en donde yo deseaba estar. Empujé mi verga dentro de ella, ella se arqueó de placer y sentí como una barrera se rompía; pero Kagome no pareció darse cuenta. Intenté ir despacio pero algo demasiado fuerte parecía controlarme haciéndome penetrar en ella cada vez más profundamente. Me acerqué a y la besé tiernamente, mordiendo sus labios y abriendo su boca, lamiendo cada rincón de su húmedo interior, al mismo tiempo que una de mis manos le acariciaba fuertemente un pecho, con desesperación y la otra se agarraba fuertemente en sus muslos. Del placer enterré mis garras en ella, el torbellino estaba volviéndome loco, y sus gemidos no sabían si eran de placer o de dolor.

"Inu… Ahh…yasha…"

_Lo siento, Kagome – estoy fuera de mi control._

A ella parecía no importarle así que empujé hasta el final adentro, salí y volví a empujar hacia adentro, y salí y empujé y bombeé y gemí y entré de golpe y la penetré hasta que sentí apretar sus piernas alrededor de mi, clavándome sus uñas, gimiendo su nombre mientras oía el mío salir de sus labios entrecortadamente, haciendo que no pudiera salir de dentro de ella fácilmente otra vez. En algún momento dado mis labios dejaron de besarla, para descansar en su cuello… Mis caderas golpearon más fuerte y más fuerte hasta que sentí una explosión de líquido saliendo de la extremidad de mi verga, seguido por una explosión caliente del líquido en ella que emparejó la exhalación ruidosa del aire de mi garganta. "¡Kagome! ¡AAhhh!" Los músculos de mis caderas apretaron más empujándose como si quisieran llegar a lo más hondo y profundo de ella, Kagome apretó su cuerpo entero alrededor de mí y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello para amortiguar su propio grito. "Inu…" Sentí sus dientes cerca del músculo de mi hombro y amé la sensación de su mordedura en ése lugar, esperando que se quedará dibujardo con sangre y luego permaneciera una marca. Justo como lo había yo hecho en ella segundos antes.

Nos abrazamos, sin movernos por un momento, sintiendo la respiración y los latidos del corazón entre nosotros. Oí su lucha para respirar y pensé que tal vez mi peso era demasiado para ella, así que me moví apoyándome en mis codos y bajé mi mirada hasta ella. Su cara estaba sudorosa y la piel de sus pechos relucían con la luz que venía de de la ventana.

"Kagome… Creo que… no ha sido muy romántico…," Deseaba disculparme por ello. Fallo mío. "Y pienso que ha sido ago torpe y doloroso, también."

"Callate…" Me dijo y me tiró abajo en otro beso hambriento.


	2. Under the table

Siempre va bien un poco de sexo en medio de una clase y tal vez si hay en una cocina tampoco le hace daño a nadie XD.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha (y su verga u.u) nio me pertenece. Él (y su verga) pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Debajo de la mesa _**

Mientras ella ayudaba a su madre a preparar la cena yo me senté en el suelo cerca de la mesa de la cocina entre el pequeñajo y su abuelo que le daban la espalda a Kagome. Desde hacía un par de meses que hacíamos el amor, pero eso significaba que habíamos conseguido hacerlo unas cinco veces, y que lo habíamos intentado los otros cincuenta y cinco días. Estaba todo el rato cachondo y tan duro que cuando luchaba solo deseaba ganar para poder estar el resto del tiempo a solas con Kagome.

"¡'Dita sea!" Oí quejarse a Kagome que intentaba coger un plato colocado demasiado alto para ella. "¿Inuyasha¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?"

"Claro" gruñí. Evitábamos que su familia se diera cuenta de lo que deseábamos en todo momento, así que intentaba sonar tan despreocupado como me era posible cuando había otros alrededor. Me levanté y caminé pasando por el lado de Souta, ocupado en sus deberes, y al lado de Jii-chan que estaba sentado dando la espalda de Kagome y que leía un papel gigante. Eché un vistazo hacía su madre y la vi ocupada cortando unos rábanos, en menos de un segundo me coloqué detrás de Kagome, me apoyé en ella para poder alcanzar el plato y presioné mi ya-dura-verga-gracias-a-mis-pensamiento en su trasero. Aún cuando podía alcanzarlo fácilmente, fingí andar a tientas con mi mano mientras me balanceaba entre sus nalgas, volviéndome más duro. Ella se echó hacia atrás, acercándome más entre ella, haciendo mi balanceo más rápido y al compás con el suyo, y por apenas un momento nuestras caderas empezaron a menearse y a moverse como nos ocurría siempre que estábamos demasiado juntos, intenté mirarla para poder besarla. Pero antes de poder hacerlo Kagome me empujó de una forma brusca y me di cuenta que era hora de parar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Mordí suavemente su cuello expuesto, sentí como ella se retorcía, le di el plato y mientras me daba la vuelta para volver a sentarme le arañé ligeramente con mis garras su trasero. Me senté justo debajo, y coloqué mis manos en mi regazo –nadie podía verme- y al presionar en mi verga dura sofoqué un gemido.

…

La cena fue bastante divertida, todos hablaban y bromeaban. Y sentía su pie de vez en cuando tirando de mis dedos del pie como si quisiera arrastrarme debajo. Ambos sofocamos una risa. Finalmente, la cena terminó. Kagome miró el reloj y dijo. "¡Oh no!"

"¿Ocurre algo, Kagome, querida?" Le pidió la Señora Higurashi mientras limpiaba los platos.

"Me olvidé de mi libro de matemáticas en la escuela, y quería ir antes de la cena pero se me olvidó." Ella no parecía muy molesta, así que enseguida entendí que lo que quería en realidad era que pudiéramos tener un tiempo a solas. Sin dudarlo decidí ayudarla.

"Puedo llevarte allí, Kagome." Ella me dio una mirada que me dijo que tenía razón y entonces recordé que debería sonar más molesto. "¿Pero deberíamos apresurarnos ésta vez? No deseo estar fuera toda la maldita noche."

"Bien" ella dijo me dio un gorro y nos fuimos hacía la puerta para salir. Tan pronto como ella se colocó encima de mi espalda, salté encima de un tejado, al ser la tarde todo ya era oscuro. Sentía el calor de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su respiración en mi mejilla y sus pechos aplastados en mi espalda.

"Estuve a punto de estirar tu pie de debajo de la mesa durante la cena." Le dije, gozando de la sensación del viento en mi cara y de su cuerpo caliente en mi espalda.

"Gracias por no hacerlo," ella rió nerviosamente en mi oído, "pero la próxima vez, no lo hagas y a ver que ocurre." Volvió a reir.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" _Muchacho, que ingenuo eres._

"¡No tonto!"

"¿En realidad no tienes que coger ningún libro de matemáticas, verdad?" Con mis garras le hice cosquillas en su trasero, donde su falda se levantaba ondeando con el viento. "¿En donde estábamos?" Le dije con una voz ronca.

"En serio tengo que ir a coger ése libro." Respondió retorciéndose puesto que le estaba haciendo cosquillas otra vez. "Vamos a la escuela."

"¡Estás bromeando!" La molestia en mi voz fue real ésta vez, no disimulada "Yo pensé que era para poder estar algo de tiempo a solas."

"Y podremos," ella dijo, sonando emocionada. "Si puedo hacer los ejercicios rápido, podremos parar en algún lugar de camino a casa."

"¿Como donde?" Mi voz seguía sonando algo molesta.

"El parque quizá" Contestó dudosa, "La probabilidad de ser molestados en un parque del medio de Tokio es bastante improbable."

"¿En serio?" Salté a través del último tejado y caí con un aterrizaje perfecto enfrente de las puertas de la escuela. La seguí mientras entrábamos en el edificio y caminábamos entre los pasillos en dirección a su clase. Nunca había estado dentro del edificio así que me sorprendí bastante de la infinidad de olores que podía percibir ahí. Pero sobre todo olía como mierda. El lugar era silencioso y bastante oscuro, aunque las luces del pasillo estaban encendidas y pasamos por delante de un tipo que fregaba los suelos. Pensando lo callado que estaba todo, cogí su mano y me incliné cerca de ella para que mi voz no resonara. "¿Crees que nos vería alguien si lo hiciéramos aquí?"

"¿Qué?" Y tuvo el gusto para mi disfrute de dejar que sus mejillas se ruborizarán para mí. ¿"Estás loco¡Ésta es mi escuela!" Ella rió un poco. "Además, cualquier podría entrar aquí y vernos, sólo espera."

Me quejé un poco mientras entrábamos en la clase que siempre espiaba desde el exterior. Ella encendió las luces y entonces me fijé en los escritorios, libros y otras cosas que no entendía para que coño servían. Kagome caminó y se sentó en uno de los escritorios situado en la parte derecha, justo al lado de la repisa y de la ventana donde se podía ver el exterior y el patio de la escuela. Ella sacó un libro de debajo del escritorio y lo abrió, sacando además un lápiz.

"¿Qué infierno estás haciendo?" Pedí. "Pensé que ibas a coger tu maldito libro y entonces tú y yo podríamos encontrar un lugar –para tú ya sabes qué-" Lo enfaticé poniendo mis manos en mis caderas, como el macho del clan.

"Esto solamente me tomará algunos minutos," Oí que decía pasando con rapidez las páginas del maldito libro, "Y así no tendré que cargar con él durante el regreso y no molestará." Gruñí y comencé a caminar de un lado para otra, intentando ocupar mi mente con algo de provecho, pero solo podía pensar en Kagome, en su cuerpo desnuda y el placer que me estaba negando… así que fui de nuevo donde Kagome estaba sentada y concentrada en su libro. Ella enroscó un mechon de pelo con su dedo y me fascinó mirar como el mechón se deslizaba de entre sus dedos hasta volver a caer encima de su codo rozando la mesa. Se me ocurrió entonces que tal vez yo también podría divertirme con su pelo e intentar así distraerla. Podría ser que terminará enviándome a la mierda, pero una vez ya me había funcionado…

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa divertida, oímos un fuerte ruido – o ruidos - al final del pasillo. Sonaba como un grupo de gente que venía hacia nosotros. Me quedé congelado y después reaccioné al sentir la mano de Kagome tirar de mi manga.

"¡Ponte debajo la mesa!" la oí susurrar. Bajé enseguida al suelo delante de su escritorio y coloqué mi espalda apoyada contra la pared, justo debajo de la ventana y la repisa. Estaba seguro que nadie me vería allí si ellos estaban en el pasillo. Vi el pie de Kagome golpear el suelo ligeramente nervioso al lado de mi mano. Después me fijé en sus piernas hasta llegar a sus rodillas que se apoyaban entre ellas, y enseguida una idea traviesa llegó a mi cabeza.

Me escondí tan bien como pude tras el escritorio y miré furtivamente hacía el pasillo para cerciorarme que nadie me viera si miraba dentro. Igualmente no podía ver nada en dirección al patio exterior por culpa de la repisa de la ventana, así que pensé que el escondite era bueno. Coloqué suavemente mis manos en la parte inferior de sus piernas y dejé mis dedos resbalar debajo de su falda. Sentí como Kagome se sacudía por la sorpresa, pero no me golpeó con el pie, y eso me tranquilizó, dejé ir una exhalación puesto que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Sus bragas estaban en medio del camino, así que las agarré por los lados e intente estirarlas hacía abajo, sentí como ella tensaba sus piernas y en un segundo se levantaba un poco para que pudiera quitárselas. Mi corazón bombeaba muy deprisa mientras las deslizaba abajo pasando por sus rodillas, todavía cerradas delante de mi cara. Las deslicé por encima de los zapatos y las tiré a un lado.

Lentamente coloqué mis manos en la parte exterior de sus piernas y después las deslicé hasta llegar a su muslo. Por debajo de la poca tela verde acaricié suavemente con mis dedos su entrepierna. Al mismo tiempo, pegué mi nariz en la parte inferior de sus rodillas y olí. La oí reír nerviosamente mientras me dejaba abrir sus rodillas y me moví más cerca de ella por debajo del escritorio y así poder llegar mejor al olor maravilloso que emanaba de ella. Podía oler su excitación y la mía propia, despertándose de dentro de mis pantalones.

El ángulo era un poco complicado puesto que no había mucho sitio debajo del escritorio y me sería difícil poder llegar hasta ella y poder saborearla enteramente con mi lengua. Mis dedos tampoco eran de mucha ayuda puesto que habíamos descubierto que su carne suave era muy sensible y le dañaban un poco mis garras. Era una situación muy frustrante, e incluso pensé en agarrarla de sus rodillas para tirarla sobre mi regazo. La oí reír nerviosamente otra vez y entonces se levantó para volver a sentarse bien haciendo que tuviera total acceso a ella fácilmente. Seguía pensando que todavía no tenía suficiente sitio, aún así era bastante mejor que antes. Le separé más las piernas y ella se apoyó más en el respaldo acercando mi plato favorito muy cerca de mí.

Me zambullí en mi comida sin mostrar ningún tipo misericordia. Lamí y succioné y chupe hasta que sentí como se ella se retorcía entre mis manos y podía oírla gemir fuertemente. Oí algunos golpecitos que ella hacía en la mesa y sonreí al imaginarme su frustración de no poder moverse más hacía mí. Justo empezaba a notar como ella movía las caderas de una manera más enérgica, cuando unos ruidos del exterior nos hicieron parar, unas voces – su nombre ¡Alguien la llamaba mientras una multitud de imbéciles salían por el patio!

Ella se incorporó rápidamente y su rodilla me golpeó suavemente en la mejilla mientras ella miraba hacía la ventana.

"¡Hojo!" La oi llamar el nombre del muchacho que habíamos oído alrededor, el muchacho en el cual ella había dicho que no tenía ningún interés. Se oyó un ruido amortizado por el cristal.

"¿Qué hace el imbécil aquí?" Susurré.

"El equipo del voleibol de él se entrena para un torneo," ella susurró. "Cállate."

"¿Equipo del voleibol del maldito, huh?" Susurré bajito. "Apuesta a que no jugaban con una pelota como yo lo hago."

"No, Hojo estoy muy bien," Kagome dijo en alta voz, intentando atravesar su voz a través del cristal, "Solamente estoy un poco ocupada con unos deberes. Mi mamá vendrá a buscarme enseguida." Empujé su rodilla la que tenía más cerca de mi cara y empecé a mordisquearlo, moviéndome hacía el lugar dulce que había tenido que dejar algunos momentos antes. No podría alcanzarlo ahora que ella se había incorporado otra vez, pero si podía llegar hasta su muslo interno, y al ir más ceca de su sexo sentía como se retorcía aún más. Mis propios muslos internos comenzaron a doler y abrí un poco mí mis pantalones para permitir un poco de espacio y que no me apretaran tanto. "Adiós, Hojo!" Kagome llamó con la mejor noticia del siglo.

"¿Se ha ido?" Pedí entre mordiscos.

"Sí, se ha ido, pero todavía hay un grupo de chicos fuera en el patio," ella susurró, pareciendo concentrada en su nuevo libro de texto, "estate quieto."

"Estaré quieto," le respondí, "solo que tú no." Le di otro mordisco suave en su muslo y subí mi mano por su cintura por debajo de su camisa, lo hice cuidando de no levantarla y evitar que los vieran los imbéciles del equipo de voleibol del estúpido tipo. Conseguí poner mi codo en su silla justo a su lado y la otra mano agarrando la suya, subí más mi mano y ahuequé uno de sus pechos con la palma. No era muy cómodo, pero al oír la risa nerviosa de Kagome hacía que valiera la pena.

Entonces pensé que hasta esos crios de fuera no se largarán y ella no terminará su estúpido trabajo no podríamos hacer mucho más, así que pensé que ahora era mi hora de disfrutar, aunque tampoco iba a guardarme toda la diversión para mí solo.

"Kagome," susurré.

"¿Qué?" Ella dijo y la oí reír nerviosamente otra vez mientras mi mano se alejaba de la suya en dirección a su falda para tirar de ella un poco.

"¿Sabes qué?" Intenté sonar provocativo.

"¿Qué?" En cambio ella sonaba seria.

"Tengo mis pantalones desatados."

"¿En serio?". Bien, ahora sonaba curiosa.

"Sip." Intenté sonar como si se tratará de una broma. "Estoy tan duro como un mástil."

"¿De verdad?"

"Verdad. Mi martillo está intentando salir de mis pantalones para llegar hasta ti, pero yo no le dejaré."

"¿Porqué no?"

"Porque no te estoy follando, por eso." Ella rió. "Y ya que no puede conseguirte, tengo que mantenerlo feliz, frotándolo ligeramente y tirando de él."

"¿En serio?"

"Sip. Pero se está poniendo demasiado impaciente."

"¿Por qué¿Qué es lo que espera que haga?"

"Um. Está esperando deseoso algo de compañía de tu lengua."

"¿Si?"

"Si. O soñando poder estar frotándose entre tus pechos. O deseando poder follarte hasta volverse loco."

"¿Si…?"

"Si…."

"¿Cuál es el primer deseo?"

"Le importa una mierda. ¿Has terminado ya?"

"Casi."

Dejé de acariciarme y volví a mordisquear y a respirar contra sus muslos, moviéndome de un lado a otro, hasta que el ruido de fuera desapareció totalmente. Y un segundo después oí como dejaba el lápiz encima de la mesa y suspiraba.

"¿Ya lo has hecho?"

"Sí. Yujuuu"

"Bién." Tiré de sus piernas hacia mí con mis manos detrás de sus rodillas hasta que ella resbaló de su silla hasta terminar al borde y tuve su trasero en mis manos otra vez, su sexo mojado goteaba abierto ante mí como una sandía un caluroso día de verano. Comencé en donde me había quedado la última vez y ella se retorció enseguida. Éste vez pero una poco diferente a antes porque mi duro martillo no estaba solo del todo, el pie de Kagome lo acariciaba de una manera extraña, pero que daba mucho gusto, aún así él necesitaba desesperadamente entrar en acción. Desafortunadamente, creo que el escritorio no fue diseñado para este tipo de cosas.

"Kagome," Respiré agitadamente un rato hasta que por fin volví a hablar, "Bájate."

Me separé un poco y Kagome intentó bajar de la silla para colocarse encima de mi regazo, pero no había bastante sitio para los dos, así que me aparté de la silla hasta que ambos pudiésemos sentarnos enfrente de la mesa. Su carne caliente y mojada se apoyó justo contra mi martillo, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí en un beso caliente. Nuestros sexos intentaban desesperadamente poder estar cerca, mucho más cerca pero era imposible en esta posición. En contra de lo que quería rompí el beso. "No podemos hacerlo aún."

Abrazándola, y haciendo que su cuerpo me rodeara con brazos y piernas, me concentre en estarme quieto, parado y evitando que Kagome me cayera busqué un sitio seguro para poder hacerlo. Vi que había un escritorio grande en frente de la sala de la clase y caminé hacía ella.

"¡En el escritorio del profesor no!" Kagome sonaba aterrada y divertida a la vez.

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunté, sentándola en el borde. Sentí mis pantalones caer de mis rodillas hasta hacer una montaña a mis pies, dejándome desnudo enfrente de ella, situación que ella aprovechó para agarrarme y acariciarme moviendo sus manos arriba y abajo un par de veces hasta que tuve que inclinarme y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro para no caerme, ya que mis rodillas no paraban de flaquear.

"Porque no está bien," Pero ella no sonaba del todo convencida de lo que decía.

"Oh sí que lo es." Puse mis labios en los de ella mientras tiraba de mí y yo la buscaba hambriento. Separé mi cuerpo un poco de ella para poder sacarle la camisa por encima de su cabeza. Ella se arqueó y aprovechó para quitarse la camisa de los brazos y luego volvió a poner su mano en mí y dándome su boca en otro beso caliente. Mis manos fueron en las tiras de su hombro bajándolas hasta que la tela que tapaba sus pechos se caía de modo que pudiera tocarlos, enviando corrientes eléctricas de placer por todo mi cuerpo - y a ella también, lo supe por sus gemidos.

Dejé su boca y marque un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta a sus pechos. Tuve que separarme de ella y colocar mis manos en el borde de la mesa para poder alcanzar sus pechos con mi lengua causando que Kagome no pudiera acariciarme más. Ella se arqueó de placer hacía mí para que pudiera lamerla más fácilmente y con una mano intentó sofocar los gemidos. Le lamí sus pechos durante más de un par de minutos antes de descender hacía abajo para poder acabar el trabajo que había empezado antes cuando estaba debajo del escritorio. Mi martillo dolió implorando que la cosa terminará de otra manera, pero verla arquearse encima del escritorio era una visión demasiado tentadora y deseaba poder verla así un poco más.

Me arrodillé, tiré de ella hacía al borde del escritorio y moví de un tirón su falda para arriba para poder tener total acceso en ella. Con mi lengua toqué su pequeño bulto caliente, ella estaba ardiendo y también estaba muy mojada. Su carne suave era perfecta, su sabor almizclado y el olor me oprimía la cabeza de tal manera que me era imposible pensar en nada menos que no fuera Kagome. La lamí entre sus pliegues húmedos hasta el bulto donde sabía que ella gemiría fuertemente. Sus manos de repente se posaron en mi cabeza, apretándome más contra ella, despeinándome, acariciándome las orejas. "Ahmm… Inuyasha… N-no pares…Ahh…" Los gemidos que ella hizo me volvían loco, aumentando mi excitación y volviéndome más duro cada vez, incluso noté como una gota liquida salía de mi verga. Estaba totalmente listo.

Ella gimió en alta voz y sus piernas se apretaron contra mis hombros, acercándome más a su carne. Un segundo después, ella se incorporó y tiró de mí. Kagome se estiró encima de los papeles del escritorio y me abrazó fuertemente. La altura del escritorio era perfecta y apenas tuve que moverme para penetrar en ella y sentir su cuerpo caliente abrigándome. Me apoyé contra los bordes del escritorio y comencé a empujar dentro de ella, aumentando mis movimientos al mismo tiempo que ella gemía con urgencia, aumentando los gemidos. Sus ojos estaban de un color azul oscuro, lleno de pasión. Mis manos la acariciaban por todas sus curvas y no dejaba de besarla en el cuello, en las mejillas, en los labios… lamiéndola hasta que el clímax explotó.

Incluso creo que oí algunos lápices caerse y que con el momento de diversión olvidamos algunos papeles mojados por ahí, luego notamos que había dos manzanas en el suelo, aunque todo eso era información bastante inútil. Todo lo que no contribuía al aumento de placer producido por mi verga no importaba lo más mínimo.

Al reclinarnos contra el escritorio yo permanecí dentro de Kagome y Kagome permaneció envuelta alrededor de mí mientras mi trasero desnudo permanecía expuesto en medio de la clase. Ella comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Pedí, un poco sorprendido.

"¿Qué **_no_** te parece divertido?" Respondió. "No sé si podré volver a estar en esta clase sin poner una cara seria."

"Oh." No había pensado en eso. "Bien, tal vez deberíamos ir clase por clase y así esta no te parecería diferente a las demás." Me encantó sentir en mi cuello una pequeña risa de ella.

…

Al salir pasamos otra vez al lado del tipo con la fregona y él nos miró de una forma extraña. Kagome se sentía culpable y parecía convencida que nos había visto. Tal vez debería haber enseñado mis colmillos para que se asustara y no nos causara ningún tipo de problemas en el caso en que pensará hacer algo.

…

Cuando llegamos por fin a su casa, todo estaba oscuro y pensamos que todos debían de estar ya en sus camas. Puesto que tenía hambre entramos a la cocina y ella me calentó algo de ramen. Mientras ella se movió de un lado a otro de la cocina, comencé a empujar mi trasero contra la gran mesa para comprobar su dureza. Era muy estable, pero no estaba seguro si aguantaría la misma fuerza que había soportado el escritorio de su escuela.

"¿Que es lo que estás haciendo?" Me pidió Kagome, girándose para verme dando empujes en su mesa de la cocina.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir que en la escuela es un buen lugar para encontrar una jodida superficie," Dije cuidadosamente - por lo menos eso pensé hasta que la vi reírse. "Qué?"

"¿Jodida superficie?" Ella rió otra vez.

"Sí," Le contesté indignado, "Los futones no son siempre cómodos¿sabes?"

"Lo sé." Ella dejó el ramen caliente encima de la mesa, y yo me senté. "No lo derrames." Pero al intentar darme los palillos uno se le cayó bajo la mesa. Ella se agachó y lo buscó colocándose a cuatro patas, su trasero se movía de un lado a otro levantando su pequeña falda por el movimiento, tentándome. Oí una risa traviesa por parte de ella y enseguida me bajé y me coloqué detrás de ella.

Estábamos los dos juntos agachados debajo de la mesa, mi cuerpo envuelto sobre el suyo mientras con una mano le apartaba su falda moviéndola hacía arriba y le quitaba por segunda vez esa noche sus braguitas.

"Ack!" Ella dijo juguetonamente. "Pensaba que tenías hambre."

"Estoy hambriento," Le susurré al oído, moviendo mi mano libre alrededor de su cintura acariciando sus pechos después, quitándole la camisa y desgarrándole el sujetador. "Solo que la sopa aún está demasiado caliente, y además," le susurré lamiéndole su oreja, "tú me dijiste que me pusiera debajo de la mesa¿lo recuerdas?"

"Y tú decidiste tomarme en serio¿aun cuando yo te dijera ahora que no?"

"Algo así." Le dije mientras deshacía el nudo de mis pantalones y dejaba libre mi dura excitación. "No tienes ningún otro lugar para poder hacerlo sin molestar¿verdad?"

"No." Ella rió nerviosamente mientras olía nuestra excitación aumentar. "Así podemos disfrutar el doble. Aunque tal vez terminemos destruyendo los muebles." Ella se arqueó hacía mí mientras empujaba fuertemente dentro de ella, una de mis manos acariciaba uno de sus pechos, sintiendo como la punta rosada se endurecía y lamía su cuello con pasión.

"Pero vigila no derramar la sopa," ella dijo entrecortadamente.

"Keh." Dije y me olvidé de lo que acaba de decirme mientras golpeaba con mi cabeza la mesa en un intento por satisfacer el deseo incontrolable de mis caderas de hundirse profundadamente en ella.

Ni Kagome ni yo nos dios cuenta que la sopa comenzaba a derramrse por un lado de la mesa.

…

XD jejeje. Nops ése no era el final y éste tampoco Eiko XD!!! Aun hay unos tres más o así. Todos serán con algo de lemon en el capitulo, y puede que básicamente sea ése el tema XD.

El siguiente va a llamarse: 'En las escaleras de la capilla'. Jejje espero que os haya gustado XD.

Gracias We-love-kappei-sama, en especial a Freya…(aunque supongo que a Sakura también le gustó).Gracias a Kykio88, Han-ko. Lorena. Ross. A catumy por su gran defincón del capítulo XD (a ver cnd sigues el de Luna roja TT!!!!) y a Eiko que como dije antes no era final XD.


End file.
